


What Is Love

by SumsMasterpiece



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumsMasterpiece/pseuds/SumsMasterpiece
Summary: Some 2ptalia canon for AmeCan





	What Is Love

Allen  
I was born on a hot summer day, in the beautiful state of New York. At a young age, I learned to love the smell of the city. My mother, who was Native American, gave birth to me at home. My father left my mother before I was conceived.

When I came out and she heard my first cries, my mother smiled from ear to ear and she was thrilled to have me in her arms. I was a little sandy blonde baby but when I opened my eyes, my mother's breath caught. You see, unlike other babies who had baby blue eyes that twinkled, I had blood red eyes. At that moment, my mother thought I was a demon, sent to curse her for hooking up with the man she thought loved her.

My mother feared me every day I was alive. When people try to explain to me what "motherly love" was. I'd tell them that I never knew what that was.

When I was about ten, my mother died in a car crash. I was sad, but that was just because I lost a home. My uncle, from my mom's side, took custody of me and I left the home I knew for ten years of my life. Those years that felt like a prison and entered a new chapter of my life.

Unannounced to me, my uncle was a sick fuck. He waited a week after he took me in before he started to 'touch' me. At first, it wasn't all the way touching, but soon he started to touch areas I didn't want him to touch. When I tried to protest that I felt weird or uncomfortable, he would slap me and tell me to shut up. Soon I just became silent, and let his hands, mouth and tongue go all over my body. I just felt numb. One day, he did something new. He used duck tape to cover my mouth and left my naked to his exposure like always, but this time, he entered me. It stung so bad and tears ran down my face. I sobbed and begged him to stop through the tape, but he just hit me and told me to shut up. From this man, I learned that I can't trust people who first offers you love.

I never felt the love of a mother, so I just thought this was what love was. But love shouldn't be something that is forced upon. That was what I heard my mother say once when she thought I wasn't present.

When I hit about 16, my uncle got arrested because my teachers forced me to tell them why I had bruises on my face and I just broke down my silence and told them. He wasn't too happy with me when we got wind that the police was after his ass. He beat the sit out of me and I nearly died.

When I woke up, my uncle was gone and I was in the hospital. The bright light hurting my eyes that made everything around me blurry.A doctor came in with a solum look on his face. "Son, how are you feelin'?" he asked me.

"Fine." I mutter out, sitting up from my laying position. The doctor asked if I had any other family relatives and I said my dad, wherever the hell he was. The doctor stepped out to talk to the police and I just laid there, not feeling anything.

A week later, my bruises were yellowing and my bones were healing. A man came into the room then, he was a pale man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was looking me up and down and I had no idea who this fucker was.

"Who the hell are you?" I snarl.

"Do you know the name Mina?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"How the hell do you know that name?" I snarl again. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alex Jones and I know that name because I fell in love with a woman of that name." He spoked slowly, looking at me.

"So you're the bastard that left her." I looked him up and down again. 'Really, mom fell for someone like him?' I think.

"I didn't want to leave her. My parents, they didn't approve of our relationship. We planned on running away together and she said she had some news to tell me, but my parents found out about this and took me away. I really did love her, I hated myself everyday and when I found out about her death...." He goes silent.

"I'm her son." I say and his head snaps up.

"What did you say?" His voice quivered.

"I said I'm her son you dip shit." I said and I felt weight go around me. Alex's arms were around me and I felt wetness drip on my shoulders.

"This must be what she wanted to tell me, she was pregnant with you. You're my son." He cried into my shoulder.

I didn't understand why he was crying over a son he never even knew he had. I couldn't understand why he cared at all. Was he going to use me again?

"Let's go home, son. Oh...what is your name?" Tears still in his eyes.

"It's Allen."

"It's so nice to meet you Allen, my son."

After awhile, he took me home with him. He lived in New York City in a penthouse. When I entered the house, I was met with a big boob blonde woman in a short red dress.

"Welcome home, honeybun." She runs toward my father and wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him on his lips. She releases him and looks at me. "Oh who's this?"

My father places a hand on my shoulder, "Allison, this is my son Allen. He's going to be staying with us." He looks down at me, the son he didn't know he had. The son that reminds him of the women he loved.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Allen, I'm Allison. Your father's girlfriend." She looks at me with something in her eyes, not hate or disgust, but lust.

"Um hi." I mutter, my cheeks reddening.

Over the next few months, Allison has been giving me weird signals. She would touch me seconds longer than needed, stare at me longer, and have any excuse to see me. I didn't mind much, she was hot. For a 16 year old, she was my sexual fantasy.

She was an exotic dancer that my dad's friends brought him to. They met and instantly started dating.

One day, my dad left for a month long business trip. We said our goodbyes and I went to my room. Later that night, I was half asleep and I heard my door open and close. I sit up and see Allison standing there in nothing but lingerie.  
The red lace cupped her breasts perfectly and showed little to the imagination.

"What are you doing here?" I breathed.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to play." She purred walking to my bed and climbed in, crawling over me.

My little friend down south sprung to attention and my cheeks flushed. "What kind of game?"

She pushes her barely covered chest was against my chest and she moved her lips to my ear. "The kind where a man and a woman feel each others bodies." She moved her hand down my bare chest and I breathed in a gasp.  
I've never felt this way before.

"But... you and my dad.." I shutter out.

"You look way taster." She licks my neck and sucks and I groan.

She moves her lips to mine and I give in. I cup her breasts into my hand as she gasps. I slip my tongue into her mouth, possessing every part of her. Ripping the last articles of our clothing as she handed me a condom. I've never used one and I gave her a questionable look. She smiles and rips the packer open and rolls it down my cock. Once I was protected, I lined up and thrusted into her. She clawed my back and bite my neck as I rocked in and out of her. We came minutes later, pulling out and throwing the condom in the waste basket near my bed.

Over the next month, we would do much of the same thing. Having sex anywhere and anyway. I learned a lot from Allison, but as soon as my dad came back, she ignored me completely. Soon enough she left my dad for some rich millionaire. From Allison, the one lesson I learned from her is love can no be trusted because people will only want you for your body.

When I turned eighteen, I moved in with a friend of mine named Alfred and his boyfriend Arthur. They were high school sweethearts and got an apartment together, that was when I met my first boyfriend, Oliver.

He was Arthur's cousin and I though he was....interesting. We dated for about a year and a half but the relationship was purely sexual. I learned my love of bondage from him though. Our safe word was "cupcakes" but I never really used it. Oliver liked to take command 7 times out of 10. He looked prissy but in bed, he was a psychopath. Drawing blood every time he would use a wipe or riding crop, looking into my dull eyes.

One day I just got tired of the sex and broke it off, he wasn't too happy about this and threatened to casterate me if I was being serious. So....I left and never looked back

Nowadays, I'm in a band and do some djing on the side. And I vowed to never let anyone in because I had nothing to give them.

*********  
Matthieu  
I was born to a bunch of deadbeats, my mom a druggy my dad an alcoholic. They never cared what I did or where I went.

When I was 13, they both got in an argument and killed one another. I witnessed the entire thing. 

The police came and took me to an orphanage. I ran away as soon as I got the chance, finding my way up a nearby mountain in Canada. I always loved the smell of nature and it's true beauty.

For the next decade or so, I lived in a log cabin I built, hunting for game and animals and selling them in the nearest populated town. It was easy money.

I never wanted love because it was all fake. My parents never loved one another, they were the bottom of the barrel and then they died. Love is a mistake and I don't plan on making it; not now, not ever.


End file.
